communoversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Terra-Laputan war
The Terra-Laputan war, sometimes referred to as 'The Laputan War' or, more commonly on Earth and human colonies, simply 'The War', was the first major global conflict of the 21st century, as well as the deadliest conflict in the entirety of human history and among the deadliest in the history of the Milky Way. Beginning In 2034, the United States of America, Russia and the People's Republic of China had experienced a massive drop in relations towards one another, with all three sides threatening the others with a war. Fearing the annihilation of human civilization at the hands of nuclear warfare, Nyctosian observers contacted the Emperor to potentially intervene directly in human affairs. The Emperor agreed, and instructions were sent to Nyctosian outposts on Io and Pluto. However, they were, by chance, intercepted by Maloki shipping vessels in the area and the Republic of Malok was informed of the existence of another form of intelligent life. Republic representatives brought this up in the Spacial Council of International Affairs, with Rep. Gurlok Nardanan famously stating, to the Nyctosian representative Yar Guun, "Tell me about them, Guun. Tell us all about them.". Knowing that the existence of Earth had been leaked, the Empire decided to divulge all information collected on humans for the past 800 years. The Laputan Merchant's Federation, with a very, very brief passover of human history, concluded that humans are exceptionally resilient to physical stress compared to most Milky Way races and would be very useful as soldiers in the event of a future invasion of the Citer, Ulopaka and Alxo, their weakest neighbors and long-time enemies of Laputan interests. Without mention, the LMF began organizing an invasion force for the Sol system. The sudden military buildup worried the Galaxy, and to avoid backlash for their actions, the LMF withdrew from the Spacial Council. After their withdraw and immediate denunciations by the Maloki and Nyctosians, the newly-formed fleet set off for Sol. At this same time, Maloki scientists finally solved The Home Problem; a centuries-old endeavor to find the true birthplace of the Maloki species. With the new knowledge of the Sol system and its inhabitants, it was concluded the Maloki species was not native to Malok, but rather to Earth. To counter the Laputan invasion fleet, the Republic assembled its own navy with weapons, provisions, and educational materials and too began the journey to Earth, hoping to arrive before the Laputans. The Citer, Ulopaka and Alxo noticed the buildup of military, as well. Knowing first hand the violence and devastation of the Laputan navy, the three nations joined forces to create the Colonial Coalition Army, a military force made up of Citer, Alxo and Ulopaka assets and materiel. They knew their ships would not be able to cross the huge gap of space in time to beat the LMF to Earth, and brought with them a large number of fighter craft and anti-materiel weaponry to intercept the Laputan vessels that would surely be in orbit around Earth by the time of the CCA's arrival. Declaration On August 6, 2035, during a United Nations meeting, the first Laputan ambassadors arrived on Earth. One landed its dropship outside of the UN headquarters in New York City, barging into the meeting with a small group of armed guards. The Laputan began a speech on the greatness of the LMF's rule, but a representative had called security into the room. Fearing this was mounting into an attack, the Laputan ran out of the room and instantly called for a declaration of war. Orbital bombardment commenced on August 7, with large American and Chinese military targets the first to be destroyed. Coalition and Maloki forces arrived within days of each other, in late September. Fearing that the LMF would view direct assistance of human forces as an act of war, the Maloki established outposts on Venus to smuggle weaponry onto Earth. Coalition forces deployed from a lunar orbit, outside of the reach of Laputan orbital weaponry. Ground fighting began on October 19th, 2035, with the deployment of several Laputan and Sarvos armies. The first major battle of the War was the Battle of New York, with 30,000 Laputan forces and 2 million human and Coalition forces. The Laputan force was able to defeat the human-coalition defenders with a combination of orbital and aerial bombardment. Not all Coalition action on Earth was military, of course. Alxo counselors sought out distraught and grieving refugees, as well as discussing with religious figures like the Pope on how to reconcile their beliefs to fit the new universe Earth is a part of. Citer medics tended to the injured, and used their gel as an emergency food source, as well as a fertilizer and improvised explosive. Also during this time, Nyctosian scholars and archaeologists, no longer having to operate in secrecy, began to make visits to Earth to retrieve artifacts to ensure they would not be destroyed by Laputans. Recovered artifacts such as toys, books, Internet downloads, works of art, music etc. are now stored in a museum on Mars for collection and study. Continued fighting The War dragged on for 14 years, into the 2040s. By 2045, all professional state-sponsored military had been destroyed on Earth. The Coalition, having declared war on Laputa in order to defend Earth, was forced to withdraw and retreat to their home front to fight off an invasion. The little resistance to Laputan domination of Earth was human guerrilla fighters, and due to their inferior numbers and weapon technology, they were quickly suppressed. Nyctosian covert operations continued until 2048, protecting important artifacts and places such as the Shroud of Turin, the Kaaba, the Easter Island moai, the Curiosity rover and the Apollo Moon landing sites. One notable fight between Nyctosian and Laputan forces was over the Moon landing sites, which the Nyctosians defended with the use of the Chith capital ship Chonfixti Chithpi 61. Also during this time, the Gol Sehk Collective mounted an offensive against the Sarvos region of L'Chatk in attempt to liberate several Blryerltyth, ''or "Internment" planets. This offensive was successful, managing to destroy Sarvos military in the region and liberate the groups being held there. The region is currently a ''de-facto ''sovereign state, which the GSC now protects. The last major battle of the War was the Battle of Mexico City, which had managed to resist Laputan occupation for the entire duration of the war. The city's intense resistance to Laputan domination gave it the title of ''Lurp Lungindo, or, The Unconquerable. At least 10,000 Laputans died in the battle. The loss of the city meant that Laputans established dominance over the entirety of Earth. The End of the War The war ended in November of 2049. Human forces had surrendered a month earlier, but minor fighting meant that the war was still, technically, being fought. Earth was now fully incorporated into the LMF, and Laputans wasted no time establishing it as such. Monuments were defaced, billions were killed, combatants or not, and Nyctosian and Maloki forces were evicted from the Sol system immediately. The acts of terror demonstrated by Laputa even forced the Emperor of Nyctos to threaten a war against Laputa, which would be the first threat the Empire has ever issued. The threat forced Laputans on Earth to behave more civilly, slightly. The Coalition was disbanded as the three races fought amongst themselves as each shifted the blame of the failure on Earth to each other. The LMF invaded the Citer homefront on December 30, 2050. The attack was successfully repelled; however, the attack illuminated the weakness of the Citer, and the other Coalition races, forcing them to enact a temporary neutrality law. The Maloki, thanks to their already in-place neutrality, were able to avoid altercation with Laputan forces. The annexation of Earth marked the beginning of a dark age for humanity, known as the Occupation Period. Category:Events